Frater in Telum
by KingdomHeartsNerd
Summary: What if The Princes in the Tower had survived? Would things be different in England under the continued Plantagenet reign of King Edward V? Would England have had such a troubled time with the succession, or will Edward V have a son to succeed him? R
1. Brothers Reunited

**I thought that I would try something. I thought that I would do this story, as this story gives me a chance to be very anti-Richard III, and, to do a very violent death scene. I'm going to enjoy this story!**

* * *

**August 1485: Westminster Palace, England**

Fourteen year old, Edward Plantagenet, known as King Edward V of England sighed. He had been saved from the tower two years ago by Henry Tudor - who he had married to his one of his younger sisters, Anne - and allowed him a place at court. Richard, Duke of Gloucester, and the supposed "Lord Protector" was due to be executed - after trying to kill Edward, for a second time, while Edward was out of the tower - and after his brief stint as King, had been confined to the tower.

Since becoming King, he had not seen anything of his brother, Richard, who had been forced to remain in the tower. Now, this twelve year old boy, in front of him, was _claiming_ to be his brother.

"What is your name?" Thomas Howard asked, as he walked around the boy. "Richard," The boy replied, looking firmly to Edward. "Well. If we're speaking truths, which we are, then my name is Richard Plantagenet of Shrewsbury, Duke of York, Duke of Norfolk, Earl of Norfolk and Earl Marshal, through my wife, Anne of Mowbray. Nice woman,"

"When did your wife die?" Thomas Howard asked, leaning down to the boy and breathing in his face until Edward coughed and he moved away.

"I can't remember," the boy admitted, frowning slightly.

"You don't remember when your wife died?" Thomas Howard asked, smirking a little, thinking that he had caught out the imposter. "1482, I think," the boy admitted "But, I was only nine. I wasn't paying attention," Edward gave a small smile. He was beginning to believe the boy. "And these?" Thomas Howard asked, pulling back the cover of the box nearby "It must have cost a King's fortune, for no-one, except the King, wears cloth of gold,"

"Well," The boy replied, keeping his voice level "I should hope not... or else anyone could claim to be the King. I bought those before I came back, as a gift, to Edward,"

"You know too much," Thomas Howard commented, annoyed "It's like you've rehearsed it. You're a puppet and an imposter. Take him away!" the guards moved forward, the boy looked scared and a voice spoke "Wait!" It was not the boy who had spoken, but King Edward. "If he really is my brother, then, on his back, there will be a birthmark,"

The boy smiled, turned and lifted off his shirt. He was slim, with slight shoulders and a round face. There, on his back, was a birthmark, in the same place that it had been ever since he was born. Thomas Howard gulped, and, Edward smiled. "Put your shirt on," The boy put his shirt on, and, turned, to Edward, to await judgement. Edward, looking firm, smiled, as he and the boy locked eyes. "Come here,"

The boy moved forward and Edward placed a hand onto his shoulder "Look at me," The boy looked up, to Edward and he gasped. The saphire blue eyes of his brother loked eyes with his slighly darker blue ones. "Edward?" the boy spoke "It's me. It's Richard. _Please..."_

Edward pushed the boy backwards slightly. "When you couldn't sleep," he began "who used to sing you to sleep?" he looked to Thomas Howard and then, to the boy , who smiled "Our sister, Elizabeth," the boy replied, confidently "But, when Elizabeth fell ill, you sang to me one night and I was asleep in an instant,"

Edward smiled, moving forward and opening his arms. The boy ran forward and held Edward tightly. "It is you!" Edward exclaimed "Richard... Oh, god, I've missed you," he felt tears dripping down his cheeks as he held Richard close to him. He sniffed and buried his head into Richard's blonde hair. "Can you forgive me for imprisoning you?" he asked, holding Richard closer than ever "We had to be careful, in case you were an imposter who was trying to kill me, or pretend to be you to get close to me,"

"It's ok," Richard replied, sniffing a little as he and Edward embraced each other, tightly "I'm just happy to be home," Edward smiled, moved backwards and placed a hand on Richard's shoulder "It's good to have you back. Where did you go?" Richard smiled "I was taken, by one of the gaurds, to Turkey. The guard was killed by Uncle Richard when he found out what he had done. I changed my name, to Perkin Warbeck, to save my life,"

Edward smiled, pulling Richard close again. Richard rested his head against Edward's chest and smiled "I'm home,"

"Yes," Edward replied, kissing Richard on the forehead "You are,"

* * *

"…Yes, I'm sure Sir Anthony will do an exemplary job as Governor of my household." Edward nodded in approval as he responded to the news he had just been given, but even so, the servant standing before the young King sensed that His Majesty's attention was somewhere else; that he wasn't really focusing on what he was being told, or what he was saying.

And indeed he wasn't. The moment footfalls sounded outside, Edward waved the servant away and sprang up.

For a moment, as he forgot his rank, Edward looked less like a Prince born to inherit his newly assumed Kingship and more like an ordinary fourteen year old boy.

The door opened and a liveried herald announced "His Highness Prince Richard Plantagenet, Duke of York!" before ushering inside the younger of the York Princes, twelve year old Richard.

"Richard!" Edward sprang forward and caught hold of his younger brother before the former could even begin to start his bow. "Never mind that! I can't tell you how good it is to have you here at Court with me!"

"Our sister Lady Cecily said you'd missed me."

"Of course I have! John and Lionel and Henry and the others, they're all right; but they're nothing compared to you, Richard. They're not my brother. They're not the one who will become my right hand man."

"Do you mean that?" Richard glowed at the thought. Yet again, he forgot to show his new King the required courtesy, but Edward was too young and impetuous to care.

"Of course I do. You're a York Prince as much as I am, aren't you?"

Edward slung an arm around Richard's shoulders as he spoke.

"Now, come and see your apartments. I've put you between myself and Cecily. I know she's your favourite of our sisters."

Edward led his younger brother through a hidden door out into the passageway and then round a sharp corner.

As they rounded it, he nodded to a pair of guards to throw open the nearest door. Richard walked in and gasped. Even having grown up as a Prince of England hadn't prepared him for the kind of luxury he was seeing now. Every piece of furniture was of the very best quality and luxurious wall hangings, tapestries, books; anything anyone could ever want, was there in abundance.

As was the White Rose of York. Their family emblem was everywhere anyone might care to look.

To Richard, however, that only added to the beauty of the room. He could hardly tear his eyes from it in order to turn and thank his brother properly.

"That's all right. As long as you're pleased." Edward shrugged his shoulders, trying to pretend he hadn't put hours of attention and love into helping to get these rooms arranged and how happy he'd made his brother by doing it. Then he laid a hand on Richard's shoulders and pointed across the room.

"Cecily's rooms are just through that door there."

With that, he turned to leave.

"Are you going? Now? Won't you stay and play cards or chess or something?" Richard pleaded, sad to see his older brother hurrying away from him already.

"I have to go." Edward replied, regretfully. "Uncle Anthony made me promise to go and visit him in his rooms today so that we could discuss a private matter, probably about his execution notice when Uncle Richard brielfy became King. Uncle Richard is now in the tower. But I will see you at dinner. You and Cecily and Mother and... Elizabeth too, if she makes it to Court in time. And will you fence with me tomorrow? You and me back to back against the others, as we used to?"

"As we used to." Richard grinned at his brother before the latter left to continue the duties of Kingship, and the smile stayed fixed in place as he started to explore his new rooms, thinking about everything Edward had said to him.

Edward was the best older brother in the world!

[To Be Continued]

* * *

**Review please. Thanks. This is my first story in this time period. I am writing in the Tudor period in my other stories, now, I am jumping back a generation and sticking myself head first into the Plantagenet years! Once again, I have to thank Lady Eleanor Boleyn for her wonderful help.**


	2. Family Affairs

**14th October 1485: Westminster Palace, England**

"Richard!" Edward smiled, rising to his feet and embracing Richard before he could bow "Please. Sit,"

Richatd took his seat and marvelled at the amount of food on the table, he could see why their father had become so fat in his later years. His chair was next to Edward's - which was at the top of the table. On Edward's other side, opposite Richard, was their half-brother, Richard Grey, aged 27. Next to him, was his brother, Thomas Grey, the Marquess of Dorset, aged 30, with his wife, Cecily Bonville, next to him.

At the other end of the table, opposite Edward, was the Dowager Queen of England, Elizabeth Woodville. Dotted along the table, in birth order, were the rest of the Princesses - with their husbands - if they were married - next to them. The only exception to this, was the Princess Elizabeth Plantagenet, who, due to the favouritism that Edward had given her, was sat next to her mother, the Dowager Queen.

As everyone dug in, Richard reached for a chicken leg. He looked up to Edward - sat in the top chair - who momentarily caught his eye and made a small gesture for him to begin eating. Richard picked up the chicken leg and took a bite.

"Is it good to have your second son back, mother?" Elizabeth asked, leaning over slightly, so that Anne, sat next to her, could not hear. The Dowager Queen smiled "It is good, Elizabeth. I have both my darling boys where I know that they are safe,"

"Are you sure that they are safe?" Elizabeth asked, making sure that no-one could hear for a moment. The Dowager Queen smiled, thinly "Why wouldn't they be?"

At the other end of the table, Cecily - being the next eldest daughter, after Elizabeth - and the nearest to Richard, leaned over to him "So, what adventures did you get up to in Turkey?"

Richard stopped for a moment, blinking. However, before he could speak, Edward interrupted "Yes," Edward began, swallowing the bite of his chicken leg "I would like to know that too. I need to know what my baby brother had been up to while he was gone,"

Richard looked around, to make sure that no-one else was listening. "I spent my time, in Turkey under cover. I set up a completely new life. I assumed, since I had not heard from you, Edward, that you were dead and that whoever Elizabeth had married had become King - as Elizabeth is the next eldest, and the heir after me, until such time as I have a child. Then I got the news that you had been on the throne for over a year and a half. I came back to England, by a trade boat. I was found by Thomas Howard, and brought to the tower, and interrogated. Then you realised that it was me, and you restored me to my former position,"

Catherine and Cecily both looked excited and Richard continued to tell them what had happened.

* * *

The following morning, the two Plantagenet brothers were preparing to go and fence with their companions.

Edward held out his hand for the light chain mail shirt and his body servant pulled it over the young King's head, before fitting his helmet on to his head.

Twelve year old Richard, already changed, for, after all those years on the run, he'd stopped needing a servant to do every little thing for him, bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet.

Though he didn't say anything, Edward sensed his impatience, and chuckled. "All right, Richard, I'm coming."

He led the way to the pile of swords in the next room and picked up his favourite blade, while Richard, not used to the amount of swords that were at his disposal, tried out a number one after the other, just to see how they felt in his hand.

At length, he chose a light sword with a finely balanced blade and a short handle. Then he nodded at Edward and the two brothers fell into step beside one another.

They walked out to the practice fields, where John Bourchier, Edward Stafford, Thomas Howard, George Talbot and their cousin Edmund de la Pole were waiting for them.

"Back to Back, brother?" Richard asked and Edward nodded. Shutting their visors, Edward and Richard stood back to back and waited for the other boys to rush them, which they did, again and again, trying to catch their King and Prince unawares. It was no good.

While neither of the Plantagenet boys knew instinctively where the other was, the way they used to, they were both capable swordsmen in their own right. One would step forward, battle their opponent and then call out to the other, stepping back to join them again.

When the others finally gave up, they were drenched in sweat, but the Plantagenet brothers weren't. The tutor, Anthony Woodville, still had some words for them, however.

"Though I commend your stamina, Your Majesty, and yours, Prince Richard, you both need to know where the other is instinctively. Calling out, besides being useless in the clamour of battle, will get you both killed. Work on it."

Two silver helmets edged with gold nodded and then Anthony dismissed the boys. Edward and Richard, however, took off their helmets and glanced at one another.

"Shall we try this blindfolded? Just the two of us?" Edward suggested. Richard inclined his flaxen head. "As you wish."

Edward called for two thick pieces of dark velvet and some rope to bind them with.

When they were brought, Edward reached for Richard and blindfolded him, before asking Anthony Woodville to do the same for him. That done, he drew his sword again.

"En Garde, brother, En Garde!"

Following the sound of Edward's voice, Richard swung his sword up so that the blades clashed and with that, they were off again.

* * *

Richard, changed and washed, collapsed onto his bed, panting. Even after all those years on the run, he had never had competition as good as Edward. He would have to up his game. But, for now, Richard was ready for bed. Rolling over, he pulled the quilt over himself and let his flaxen head hit the pillow. He was asleep in an instant.

Edward smiled, pushing the door open a little, and spotting Richard in the bed. He moved forward, leaned down and kissed Richard, once, on the forehead. "Sleep well, brother," He turned, and left the chambers, heading to his own, and closing the door behind him, a bright smile on his face. Yes... everything was good.

* * *

"Your Majesty? The son of The Duke of Clarence is here,"

"Edward!" The King rose, to greet his ten year old cousin. Edward Plantagenet bowed, stifly at the waist. The King took him by the shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace, clapping a hand on to his back. "Welcome back to court, cousin,"

Edward Plantagenet gave a small smile "I-It is g-good to be b-back, Y-Your Majesty,"

The King clapped a hand on to Edward's shoulder "I plan to restore you to your father's title, of Duke of Clarence. I think that it is not fair that you cannot succeed to the title becaue of what your father did. It was not your fault that my uncle was a drunk!"

Edward let a smile cross his face. "T-Thank you. Your Majesty,"

The King smiled, returning to his throne, and patting the chair next to it. Richard took his seat and The King gestured for Edward to come forward. "I will restore you to your father's title and I will reverse the attainder on you."

"M-Majesty," Edward bowed, and left the room.

* * *

The herald unrolled the scroll and began to speak "It is the pleasure of our Sovereign Majesty, King Edward V, on this day, the Fourteenth day of October in the second year of his reign, anno domini 1485, to create thee, Sir Edward Plantagenet, Earl of Warwick, Earl of Salisbury, Baron Montacute and Duke of Clarence,"."

As the herald finished, Edward heard the King come down off the dais and then felt first, the light weight of the silver Earl's coronet come to rest on his head and then the heavy warmth of his new robes of state being draped around his shoulders, before Edward said "Arise, My Lord Clarence, Salisbury, Warwick and Montacute" and helped him up, kissing him in friendship and and handing him the patent of his newfound nobility. Edward accepted them with gracious thanks, and then the King stepped back.

Edward took the required three steps backwards before turning and leaving the presence of the King. Richard cast a glance to his brother, who made a gesture for Richard to take a seat, which, he did.

* * *

**So, Edward Plantagenet has been restored to his titles. This chapter is just a chapter between family, really, so, I hope that you enjoy it. Next chapter, things begin to pick up. Review please.**


	3. The King's Betrothal

**I am sorry for the late updates. I had writers block for this story, but now, I am back! It is short, but, this is the best that I can do in the circumstances.**

**

* * *

**

**12th November 1485: Westminster Palace, England**

Dowager Queen Elizabeth Woodville watched her two sons fight each other. One sword clashed against another and the two boys pulled away.

_Bang!_

The swords clashed again, and the two leaped apart. The taller of the two - whom she assumed to be her eldest son, Edward - smashed his sword down again, and the shorter of the two - whom she assumed to be her youngest son, Richard - knocked it away.

_Bang!_

The two swords clashed again, and the two brothers were pressed hard against each other and the swords trembled against each other. Richard pushed forward, and Edward's sword flew from his hand, and landed on the floor behind him. Edward stumbled backwards in shock, and fell onto his back. Richard placed the blade of the sword onto Edward's neck. Dowager Queen Elizabeth gasped for a moment. Richard removed the sword and held out a hand for Edward.

Edward took his brother's hand and got to his feet. He pulled off his helmet and smiled. Richard took his helmet off and gave a cheeky smile. "Well," Edward began "I commend you, Richard,"

Richard gave another cheeky smile, and Edward smiled too.

* * *

**13th November 1485: Westminster Palace, England**

"Edward?"

"Hmm? What?" Edward snapped out of his day dream and looked to his brother, who was sat next to him on the throne. Richard looked slightly anxious "Are you alright?" he asked. Edward nodded, giving a small smile "Yes," he assured his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder "Yes,"

"You were day dreaming," Richard informed him. Edward laughed a little "No," he replied "No. I was thinking about my marriage. I am to be married to Anne, the only surviving child of Francis II, Duke of Brittany, next month, and I couldn't be anymore nervous,"

"Why?"

"Because she will, if her father produces no male heir, which doesn't look likely, be Duchess of Brittany, and, if she hates me, everything could go wrong in this country by me not getting an heir from her, not to mention the fact that she's only eight years old!"

"At least you won't have to sleep wth her for at least four years, Edward," Richard assured his brother "You can get her to like you first,"

Edward sighed "Ah, Richard. Always the intellect. Yes, you're right. You're right," Edward smiled to Richard "I'll start by allowing her to use, and keep, her title of Duchess of Brittany when she succeeds to it, of course,"

"Your Majesty?" John de la Pole, 1st Earl of Lincoln was stood in front of the throne "Your mother requests an audience,"

Edward glanced to Richard, before sighing "Very well. Let her in,"

She, of all people, was the last person that he wanted to see. But, as she was his mother, he had no choice.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	4. Anne, Queen of England

**I am sorry for the late updates. I had writers block for this story, but now, I am back! It is short, but, this is the best that I can do. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

**12th December 1485: Westminster Palace, England**

Anne raised her head to look at herself in the burnished mirror on the wall and was surprised at what she saw. Her clear blue eyes were shining like stars; her cheeks, normally so pale, were flushed due to her great happiness and her abundant brown hair tumbled to her waist from beneath her golden headdress set with emeralds. She looked - why, she looked worthy of becoming a Queen Consort of England, France and Ireland.

"You look beautiful, Anne. I mean - Your Majesty." Her elder, future sister-in-law, Princess Cecily of York, who had been sent to help Anne prepare for her wedding, came forward to twitch the folds of Anne's emerald silk gown into place.

Anne stood still under her future sister-in-law's ministrations, barely daring to breathe for fear it was all a dream. Would she really be anointed Queen Anne of England, France and Ireland in a matter of just a few short minutes?

"Do you think he'll like me?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself saying them aloud. Cecily looked up in surprise.

"Of course! How could he not, Anne?" Cecily got up from where she had been kneeling at her future sister-in-law's feet, and came round behind her to spread Anne's dark brown hair out from where it had got caught in the neckline of the dress. Her hands lingered on her future sister-in-law's shoulders, trying to the best of their young ability to offer some comfort; to comfort her future sister-in-law in the last few minutes that they would ever be equal in rank.

"Look at yourself. You're gorgeous. The prettiest woman in England. Anyone who sees you will have to be enraptured by you, and that includes your husband. Now come on. It's time."

Cecily led her younger future sister-in-law out of the room and down to the Chapel Royal, where Prince Richard, who was to escort Anne down the aisle and hand her over to the King, met them.

As they arrived, the Choristers began to sing a wedding march. Anne took a deep breath "All right, I'm ready." She threw her fine veil of golden thread down over her face and laid her slender hand on Richard's forearm.

Cecily picked up the bridal train on her sister's gown to keep it from trailing in the dust and Anne was ushered up the aisle by her future brother-in-law, Prince Richard.

To the watching crowd of courtiers and visiting nobles, it appeared that Anne was gliding up the aisle, she moved so gracefully, and then Richard was placing her hand into that of Edward and John Sherwood, Bishop of Durham, was already beginning the service.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of His Sovereign Majesty, King Edward V and Her Grace, Anne, Duchess of Brittany..."

Edward flashed her the briefest of smiles as they knelt, side by side, before the altar, ready to recite their vows. Swift though the gesture was, however, Anne saw it, and was glad.

_He really does love me_. She thought, and her heart leapt at the realisation. Suddenly the great weight of her new Royal responsibilities seemed a whole lot less, now that she was absolutely sure of her husband's love.

She spoke her vows in a clear voice, exulting inwardly and, as Archbishop Cranmer pronounced them man and wife, anointed her Queen and motioned for the newlywed pair to rise, so that Edward could kiss her, full on the mouth, before a cheering Court, Anne realised that she was getting all her childhood dreams and more besides. She had just married a King, and become a Queen. She had married King Edward V of England, Ireland and France and she was now his anointed Queen.

She was Queen Anne of England, France and Ireland.

Queen Anne! It was beyond even her wildest dreams; it was almost too good to be true; yet it was true.

Laughing openly, she turned on the dais. The entire Court knelt before her and her new husband slipped his arm around her waist and led her out onto the palace balcony. It was time to show the People of England a happy united Royal Family. As things should be...

* * *

**13th December 1485: Westminster Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers**

It was not often that Prince Richard and the King shared a bed, but occasionally, the two brothers did sleep in the same bed, and tonight, was one of those times. Edward lay one way, with his face bathed in the light of the moon, and Richard lay the other, with his face hidden in the darkness of the night. Both of them were sleeping soundly, and neither had any thought of what was going to happen that night.

The door gave a small creak as it opened. John de la Pole, 1st Earl of Lincoln, aged 23, was stood in the doorway, with a pillow in his hands. He moved forward, and closed the door quietly behind him. He began to walk, quietly, to the bed.

King Edward gave a bit of a snort, and adjusted himself in the bed, and Prince Richard rolled onto his back. John froze for a moment, and then, seeing that neither of the two boys were awake, continued on towards the bed. Having both of them here made it so much easier, two princes for the price of one.

Finally, he reached the bed, and for one moment, he stopped, thinking about what he as going to do. Then, he smirked to himself, and brought the pillow down onto Prince Richard's flaxen haired head. With a smack, it was promptly knocked away, and a body leaped over the bed, knocking him to the floor. He fell, with a crash, and a sword pressed itself against his neck. Edward, it seemed, had heard the door open, and had been ready to pounce.

The door burst open again, and several guards sprinted in, pulling John de la Pole to his feet.

"Get him out of here!" Edward hissed, slipping an arm around his shuddering brother "Take him to the Tower! And someone check on the Queen!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guards dragged John de la Pole out of the room, despite him fighting them at every turn.

Edward turned to one of his servants, who had arrived with the guards, and, looking to Prince Richard said "Fetch some wine. His Grace needs something to calm his nerves, and I know that I do."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant left the room, returning shortly with two tankards of wine. Edward waved him away and handed one of the tankards to Richard, before striding across the room and closing the door. As he returned to his brother's side, he watched Richard throw back the tankard and finish it in two gulps. Slamming it down on the nearby desk, he burped for a moment, and gave a nervous smile to his brother.

Edward drank his tankard in one gulp before slamming it down onto the desk and burping too. Reaching out a hand and ruffling the already ruffled flaxen hair of his brother, he steered him back to the bed. As Richard snuggled down into the bed, Edward watched closely, vowing not to sleep until he knew that his brother was sound asleep. Everything else could wait. Tonight, Richard was the one receiving the attention.

Tonight, his baby brother would be safe, no matter what it took.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


End file.
